staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 maja 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Domowe przedszkole: Jak powstaje książka oraz w bibliotece 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Głowa do góry (1) - program poradniczy dla kobiet 10.00 "Kobieta za ladą" (8): "Opowieści o dwóch kasjerkach" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 10.45 Głowa do góry (2) 11.05 Kultura ludowa: konteksty 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.10 TElEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.05 Wieczory z panem Paskiem - program historyczny 13.40 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny Historii Najnowszej: Antoni Sanojca 14.05 Z naszych dziejów: Renesans w Polsce 14.35 "... Swego nie znacie...": Katalog zabytków: Brzeg 14.45 Spotkanie z literaturą: Polska poezja współczesna (1) 15.20 Poczet nauki polskiej: Stefan Kieniewicz 15.40 Uniwersytet nauczycielski: Edukacja kulturalna 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Latający Holender 16.40 Kino nastolatków: "Ostatni elektryczny rycerz" (2) -serial prod. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Przez pępek 18.00 "Bill Cosby Show" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Inwazje powietrzne 19.00 Dżiesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.15 Dobranoc: "Opowieści upierzonego węża". "Narzeczona z nieba" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: "Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów w piłce nożnej AS Monaco - Werder Brema 21.10 Reflex - program publicystyczny (w przerwie meczu) 22.15 "Aby do świtu" - telenowela TP 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Dom" (3): "Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe" - serial TP 0.20 Poezja na dobranoc 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano - studyjny magazyn Dwójki 8.10 "Starcom - kosmiczne siły zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (8): "Trudne szkolenie" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magaźyn 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Starcom" - kosmiczne siły zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (8): "Trudne szkolenie" (powt.) 16.15 Sport: Na światowych ringach - magazyn boksu zawodowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ekostres 17.00 Losowanie Toto-Lotka 17.05 "Milos Forman" - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Allo, Allo" (25) - serial prod. angielskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" (114) 19.20 Wywiad Dwójki 19.30 Język angielski (60-ost.) 20.00 "Z biegiem rzeki" (6) - serial prod. australijskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne "Dwójki". Albert Camus "Upadek" 23.05 Jestem za - Ewa Łętowska 23.35 Nowa rzeczywistość artystyczna: Obiekty Edwarda Łazikowskiego 24.00 Panorama TV Katowice 15.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.40 Program dnia 15.45 Studio Regionalne 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 "Przygody dobrodusznego smoka" - film dla dzieci 16.35 "Bliżej prawa" (1) - program Ewy Kozik 17.05 Relaks z piosenką - program Mai Pawlity 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.35 "Portrety" - Jerzy Zegalski program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Bliżej prawa" (2) 18.45 "Sport w Trójce" 20.15 "Rodzina Połanieckich" - film fab. prod. polskiej Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komediowy 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Totally Hidden Video Show 21.00 Bettlestar Gallactica - serial s-f 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Night Court - serial komediowy 24.00 Sonny Spoon - serial detekt. 1.00 Against the Wind - serial 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.30 Maraton w Wiedniu 10.30 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker Forte League 1992 14.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Niemczech 16.30 Boks, juniorzy, waga półciężka, w New Jersey 18.00 Zawody motocyklowe zawodowców, Pro Superbike 18.30 Europejski rajd terenowy 19.30 Siatkówka, Mistrzostwa Niemiec, półfinały kobiet 20.30 Wyścigi Formuły II, Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii 21.30 Dunlop Rover GTI, Mistrzostwa w Donington 22.00 Golf w USA, Shell Houston Open 23.15 Golf - przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. utwór Paula McCartneya i Stevie Wondera "Ebony and Ivory" 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 MTV Raps Today - rap. show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informator muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.10 Lassie - serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej, magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina, serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.55 Szef - serial tv 15.45 ChiPS - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Powrót do przeszłości - serial USA 20.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji - nowy teleshow o pracy policji 22.15 Gwizdek - piłkarski teleshow 23.15 Stern TV - magazyn telewizyjny 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.45 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.10 Haufe Tension: Mord na zamówienie - franc. film krym., 1990 3.40 Verkauf und verraten -(The Sellout) - film krym. USA, 1951 5.00 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik 10.00 Action Place: Lohn der Mutigen 11.50 Zapowiedzi programowe 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele - Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele - Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil. USA 16.00 McGyver 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.40 Zapowiedzi programowe 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Kirschen in Nachbars Garten - film 21.55 Akut - afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Schreinemakers live 23.30 Wiadomości 23.40 Die grosse Treibjagd 1.05 Funf vor Zwolf - reportaż ekolog. 1.35 SAT 1 Sport Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Spotkajmy się! 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Spotkajmy się! 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Zabroniono tańczyć – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Joe i jego wnuczek 14:10 Ostatni elektryczny rycerz 14:35 Błękitne drzewko – program dla najmłodszych 15:05 Green – program dla młodzieży 16:05 Big! – program dla młodzieży 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Chcesz wygrać? 18:20 Blue Jeans 18:30 Świat Quark: „Park Narodowy w Bako” 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 20:00 Wiadomości 20:40 Moc – film USA 1986, reż. Sydney Lumet, wyk. Richard Gere (111 min.) 22:45 Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowa środa: MŚ w hokeju 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Spotkanie w kinie 0:40 Sportowa środa: tenis, turniej WTP w Rzymie, wyścigi samochodowe na Korsyce Rossija 4 15:40 1 Kanał Ostankino 16:20 Program dnia 16:25 Studio Rossija 16:40 Novosti 16:45 Przygody dobrodusznego smoka-film dla dzieci 17:15 Bliżej prawa (1) Program Ewy Kozik 17:45 Relaks z piosenką-program-Mai Pawilty 18:00 Studio Rossija 18:15 Potrety 18:40 Novosti 19:10 Bliżej Prawa 19:25 Sport-4 20:50 Rodzina Połanieckich-film 21:55 Program na jutro Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 4 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 4 z 1992